Its Been A While
by degrassilovely
Summary: Video chatting leads to... ONE SHOT


Eli had been at U of T for about 6 months and Clare was still stuck at Degrassi but they stayed together and tried to manage a long distance relationship though it was a struggle. Clare visited when she could and vice versa, video chatted a lot but it's only so much they can do to restore how their relationship was prior. But things were bound to go back to normal, when Clare was accepted to the college.

They schedule video chat dates and today was their day. Eli was missing on one of the biggest parties of the year but he didn't want to tell her he would cancel their date to go to the party, get drunk and dance with other girls. So basically his whole floor was cleared of people so that was always a plus for him.

He waited on his laptop until he would get the call. He was on facerange until his phone started ringing.

XXXX

Clare was so excited to Skype with her boyfriend considering they hadn't in 2 weeks because of all the work he had. It was about 9 and her family was out to the fair then dinner and she informed them to just bring her back some food and that was beneficial for her because she wanted to be alone while on the phone with Eli. But not only that. She was

Naked.

Completely bare, but she hadn't spoken to him visually in so long and she felt that maybe he would want it and it'll get him a bit excited so she opted in doing so. They had sex a couple of times and Clare decided to do it before he left .Not just because he was going to college, but because she felt she was ready and didn't need to hold out any longer.

She pressed call on Eli's name and waited for him to answer as she kept the laptop on her lap so he only viewed her other half and up. The call stopped, signifying that he answered and she waited for his face to load.

"Hey beautiful." He realized she had no shirt on, "Where's your bra?" He asked confused.

"Everyone's out, I wanted to be naked for you." She muttered. "Just cus we haven't seen in each other in so long."

"Wow, thank you." He said licking his lips. "But you know you didn't have to."

"I know so hows it going?"

"Im good, stress is easing up on me and all. Party tonight I missed because of you so feel special. And baby, as much as I love you not wearing clothes, its not fun watching you when Im all the way over here and have to deal with these problems with myself."

She pouted, "Eli."

"Clare, please put on a shirt for me. I don't wanna jerk off by myself."

She sighed and got up and put on a t shirt and shorts, "Happy?"

"Don't be mad at me."

"Im trying to be nice to you and do this and you know how insecure I am and youre just making it worst."

How the hell did he do this to himself by just asking her to put clothes on? "Sorry."

"Its whatever." She rested her head against the wall as they sat in silence.

"Clare, youre still mad."

"You just make me feel bad. Would you rather see a college girl's body?"

"Seriously?" He asked. "Youre letting this get to you?"

"What do you expect when my boyfriend would rather see me with clothes on."

"Its not that, you know how much I love your body but I love it so much that Im gonna get turned on and have to jerk off and you know I don't like it and I especially don't wanna do that in front of you."

"But what if I wanna see you jerk off?" She said innocently.

Eli chuckled to himself, "That's not happening."

"Please." She begged. "We've been dating for so long and I haven't seen you do it."

"Cus when Im around you, I don't need to do it."

"Do it or Im ending the call."

Eli glared at her, "Fine." He locked in his door and sat down, pulling down his pants and briefs. He groaned that he had to do it and softly stroked himself.

"No, I need to see you doing it. Not just your face." She argued.

"Youre such a freak." He pulled the detachable camera down just a bit so his penis and face was in view.

"Let me see your tits please, so I can get hard." He asked.

She took off her shirt as Eli looked the screen and began to play with himself. Clare began to touch herself and squeeze her nipples, wanting Eli to move his hand faster. "Fuck Clare." He muttered, watching her do that was such a turn on and he sped up the pace of his stroking. He groaned and held his head back as he squeezed his length, trying to get himself to come. "Oh shit Clare, suck your tits please." He groaned. He stroked himself faster waiting for himself to cum.

He felt it approaching, "Oh shit." He stroked faster, squeezing himself harder and let go on his stomach with continuous groans. He sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to come down from his high.

"That was so sexy baby." Clare smiled. He sat up and opened his eyes, "Hold on." He grabbed tissue from near his bed and wiped his stomach. He put his briefs back on and sat down.

"I wish I could lick it off of your stomach."

"Don't talk dirty to me, Im gonna have to do it again."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Wanna know a secret?"

"What?" She pulled the camera down and showed him her newly pierced clit.

"Oh fuck Clare, why would you do this to me?" He groaned as he buried his face in his hands trying not to get turned on again.

"Do you like it? Does it make your dick hard?" She asked as she began to touch herself but her clit was no longer in his view so he didn't know.

"Yes it fucking does, you bitch." He groaned. She knew he was kidding just because he was sexually frustrated. "Baby, I have to go." She said. "I'll call you later." And the video call ended. "Fuck her." He went on his bed and was at it again.

XXX

About 5 am, Eli heard hard knocking on his door and figured it was his roommate coming back from the party. He put some pants on and opened the door and was shocked to see Clare. He was still half asleep so he thought he was dreaming.

"Youre really here?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

She giggled and hopped in his arms as he kicked the door closed. "Now you don't have to jerk off, are you happy?"

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Darcy drove me." She said taking off her jacket to reveal her black corset that showed her stomach and all of her breasts except her nipples. She took off her pants and had no lace panties.

"When's your roommate coming back?" She asked. Eli shrugged and pushed her on the bed as he climbed on top of her, "Youre such a fucking tease, you made me jerk off again."

She laughed until Eli interrupted her with his lips. He didn't waste time as he sucked on her breasts and pulled down the corset and roughly squeezed her nipples. He ran his hands over them and licked them, sucking hard causing her to moan.

Soon there was a knock and Eli groaned. "Get rid of him." Clare begged. Eli got up and opened the door, "Bro, can you stay out a bit longer?"

"Why?"

"My girl came and we're busy."

"Fine, get it in." Eli laughed, closing and locking the door as he climbed back on top of Clare. He took off his briefs and took off her panties. He saw her piercing and couldn't help but smirk as he rubbed it. "It doesn't hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head as he leaned down to suck on it, "Oh shit." She whimpered. Eli crawled back up to her and rubbed his length against her wet center. He kissed her lips and locked their tongues together as he pushed inside of her. He pulled out and stood her up and with her hands on the wall. He opened her legs and pushed inside of her as she moaned. He thrusted erratically on her , "OH FUCK!" She yelled. She pulled him close so her lips were touching his. "Fuck me so hard baby, I want your cock so fucking deep." Eli pulled her hair as he continuously pounded inside of her. "Oh yes." She groaned. "Don't stop!" She cried. Eli pulled her by her hair so she was close to him, her back still arched. "You want me to cum inside you? Huh sexy? Is that what you want?" She nodded, biting her lips roughly .

"Touch yourself for me." She did as he said wanting to let go already. Eli picked up the pace as she felt her walls clenching around his big dick. Eli felt his orgasm coming as he scratched her hips, "Oh fuck, Im gonna cum."

Clare got on the bed, lying down as Eli continued to get himself to his orgasm as he came long and hard on Clare's stomach. She wiped it with her finger and licked it and pulled him down on top of her. "I love you." She sucked on his bottom lip.

"Love you too beautiful." They crawled in his blanket and fell into a deep slumber with their legs interlocked.

**Morning smut. What has my life become? I didn't reread but hope this is good. And sorry for not telling you the last one was a one shot**.


End file.
